


austere

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: - he must have been worse off then he thought, otherwise Wade would have taken him back to their apartment..





	austere

**Author's Note:**

> oh man! This is one of those things that needed to be written because it wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

  
The night sky is a beautiful thing. 

Peter understands Tony's fear and panic every time he looks up (something he tries to avoid when dark falls) but the simple beauty of the stars takes Peters breath away whenever he gets the chance to just take few minutes and admire. His favourites are those that are seen through the smog and the lights of the city, because those are the ones that shine the brightest.

Often, when patrols are quiet, Peter will take Wade to the edges of the city, to just lay there under the millions of stars in the vast night sky, trading stories and sharing food that leads to a teasing makeout session, until inevitably, duty calls.

Unfortunately, tonight has rolled in storm clouds that have turned everything a murky grey, the high temperatures of the day turning the air heavy and humid that has Peter rolling his mask up above his nose to suck in sharp little breaths.

He groans, stifling a sob that has stuck behind his teeth as he drags himself slowly to the brick wall, a little away from the dumpster he had bounced off of, the humid air turning the smell rancid that clogs his nose.

The sick feeling in his stomach isn't caused by the smell however -though it certainly isn't helping- as it is by the unbearable throbbing on the right side of his head and a ringing in his right ear that sends the nausea rolling.

That pain is almost,  _almost_  dwarfed by the pain his ribs that protest the slightest movement he makes (he swears at least one is shattered by the metal bat wielded by someone heavy handed) until he finally has his back to the wall.

The world dips sharply.

Peter breathes sharply through his nose and instantly regrets it and tries not to curl into himself. He focuses on the edge of a brick that's poking him right in the middle of his shoulder blades until the darkness creeps back. Feeling only slightly better, Peter extends his senses, dulled by the ringing in his ear, to listen carefully for his assailants in case they were coming to finish the job.

He waits five minutes, ten, aching body tense and not exactly ready, but damn if Spiderman will not go down without a fight.

Nothing.

Peter allows himself to carefully slump against the wall, chin dropping to his chest. It's harder to breathe, but Peter can't keep his head up anymore, the darkness creeping in slowly but surely.

With painstaking slowness, Peter reaches up to the spider on his chest and presses the centre - a homing beacon that Tony had installed, and watches the faint red dot that blips from his suit.

It's the last thing he remembers.

* * *

  
"..n't move him!"

Peter wakes to someone screaming and it's not till he's carefully lifted into someone's arms does he realise it's him. The scream has become wordless whimpers and he feels every ache and pain in his left arm that hangs limp in the air, the sound of voices familiar but no words registering before he's dragged back under.

"..ck, ..'m so.. ..tey!.."

* * *

  
Peter's not sure how long he has been awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling - it could of been hours, minutes, possibly right that second, but Peter's just glad the lights are dim. He's aware of the weight dipping the left side of the bed, a faint touch of fingers against his own. He cranes his head, the effort alone exhausting until he's looking at Wade, who for once is out of his suit and wearing his image distorter. He looks rundown and ragged, despite being asleep. Peter vaguely wonders why.

The smell of disinfectant is sharp and the sound of the heart monitor distracts Peter (enough to know that the damage to his right ear was superficial) that it actually registers that he's in the Stark Tower hospital. He groans. 

It must be the pain relief, but Peter's a little fuzzy on the details on what happened, but he must have been worse off then he thought, otherwise Wade would have taken him back to their apartment to recuperate.

Which begs the question of how long has he been here, for Wade to forego his Deadpool suit.

There's a quiet cough and Peter's eyes flick to the door to where Tony stands just in the threshold, eyes pensive. Tony's lips quirk in greeting as he steps into the room and takes a seat beside the bed, eyeing Wade who still hasn't moved to give any indication if he's awake or not. He clears his throat again.

"The nurse will be in shortly. You took quite the beating, how do you feel?" 

Peter shrugged, arm rising to wave sloppily in the air and Tony has to lean forward to lower it onto Wade's hand before Peter smacked the sleeping man in the head.

"Sore, but fuzzy. S'good."

He has to work to unstick the words from the roof of his mouth, but at least it comes out intelligible.

 Tony rolls his eyes good naturedly and taps at the bed.

"I'm not going to bother to ask if you remember anything, but you've been in here a little over a week. You've had two surgeries done for your ribs before your healing factor kicked in to help, but I'll let the doctors bore you with medical jargon."

Tony sat back in the chair, and gestured to Wade.

"He's been here the whole time, maybe leaving once or twice to find those responsible. I have half a mind to just let him handle it, but my head will be on a platter if I let him, so I have to find them first." 

* * *

_to be continued(?)_


End file.
